


Lumpy and the Pet Pals

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon), Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Snippets of Lumpy's interactions with the Pet Pals.





	Lumpy and the Pet Pals

Holly purred as Lumpy stroked her back with his hand.

"I like how soft you are," he told her.

Holly could only purr even more when he said that.

"Look at him. Giving her all the love and affection she could ever want," Diva said to herself. "Why can't I be treated like that?!"

Lumpy heard her, and abruptly stopped petting Holly. The cat looked on as Lumpy went over to Diva.

"I'm sorry, I'll pet you, too." Lumpy started to pet Diva's head, making her smile.

"That's better..."

Diva's voice sounded soft, but slightly audible. Lumpy giggled as he continued to pet the duck, causing Diva to look at him in curiosity.

"What's so funny?" she wanted to know.

"I always laugh when I try touching something with feathers on it..." Lumpy blushed and pulled his hand off her head as he responded. "I'm really ticklish!"

Diva raised an eyebrow. "REALLY ticklish?"

"Yeah," said Lumpy.

"Hmm..." Diva thought about what he had just told her. Then she walked up to him, looking up into his eyes... then placed her hand on his tummy and wiggled her fingers around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy started to laugh and squirm around. The feathers that Diva's fingers were covered with made it tickle even more. "AHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The other Pet Pals watched as Diva tickled Lumpy, everyone listening to him laugh.

"I sure hope I get tickled like that someday!" Pio said with a happy tone.

"Be careful what you wish for," Moby warned him, and Nameless nodded in agreement.


End file.
